my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boat Tour
History In June 2017, the company was starting to make another area of Aqua Lagoon with a boat tour. It was finished in July. Its a boat tour with different parts for the tour. It has only animatronics in this tour. There is tour guide where they drive you on the lagoon. Queue You will enter a boat shed. It looks wooden and old. There are stuff inside. There is a shark which is Jaws. There is a spongebob and a starfish which its Spongebob and Patrick. You can see a newspaper on the board saying that there is a creature in the lagoon. You can see also ontop that there is a part of the San Andreas tsunami. The other said about a large octopus in the lagoon. You will get inside the boat and take a seat. The tour will begin. Tour: Normal The tour guide welcomes you to "The Boat Tour". They show clips of different movies based on the ocean, sea, lagoons, pond, or swamps. The tour guide says that they are passing by a town called Amity. The tour guide shows a clip from different Jaws films. The tour guide enters Amity and stops near Bobby. Tour: Jaws The tour guide tells Bobby, who was on a boat, that they came here to see Jaws. Bobby nervously says that its dangerous to see him and how he might come. The tour guide tells him where is he. Suddenly a shark fin appears on front of the boat. Bobby says that there is Jaws. The fin disappears. The tour guide says where. Bobby says that he was there. Then the boat suddenly drops to the water. The tour guide says what just happened. Jaws suddenly gets onto Bobby's boat. Bobby started to scream. Bobby slides down to the water, which made him die by drowning (Actor). A gas tank slides down to the ocean. The tour guide says the they were lucky to have a gun. They shoot but miss to the water. The gas tank that fell into the water, exploded with fire. Jaws sank down but suddenly jumpscares the guests, squirting them with water. The boat moves away. You can actually see Bobby get onto the boat again. The tour guide says that was close. The tour guide says that they are just seeing Bikini Bottom. Tour: Bikini Bottom The boat stops near a set of the Bikini Bottom. The tour guide says that there is nothing wrong with this. They told everyone that they can do pictures. While taking some, a small jellyfish under the water started electrocuting the water. The tour guide thought nothing would happen. The boat starts to shake. It stops in 10 seconds. The tour guide moved on. They told everyone if they were okay. They say that they have a clip from Tom Kenny about the jellyfish. After the clip, the tour guide says a Captain says that there is a creature at the lagoon. The tour guide says that they are going right now. Tour: Creature from the Black Lagoon The boat stops near a green lagoon, which its just green coloring. The tour guide says that the Captain was here. The tour guide calls the Captain but the signal was strange. There were sounds of bubbling and breathing. The tour guide takes out her gun. Then a swirl comes out of the lagoon. Then a huge splash comes near the boat, wetting the guests. Then the creature came out, scaring the guests. The tour guide says that they don't want to hurt him so they moved on before he can get them. The tour guide says that it was from the film called "The Creature from the Black Lagoon". They show a clip. After the clip, a small rumble occured. The tour guide says that they don't know what just happened. They go near the Golden Bridge. Tour: San Andreas. Then the rumbling was going crazy. The tour guide told everyone to hold on. A light pole started to fall near the guests. Some cars that are on top of the Golden Bridge, started to fall or went out of control. The earthquake stopped. The tour guide says that it was okay. Then the water was getting alittle wild. The tour guide yells "Tsunami!" A huge wave passes by the boat, both wetting and scaring the guests. There was a cruise ship passing by it too. The tour guide says that they survived. The props went back where they were. The boat moves on. The tour guide shows a clip from the tsunami scene. After the clip, the Captain who was at the lagoon says that he found a large octopus. The tour guide told him why wasn't he at the lagoon. The Captain didn't wanted to say it but he says to hurry up. The tour guide moves the boat to a dock. There was a amusement park behind it. The Captain comes out at the dock. Tour: Octopus Encounter He says that its going to be here. Suddenly a huge splash comes out. The tour guide takes out their gun. The huge octopus comes out roaring and screeching. Thunder was heard. Some kids and adults from the amusement park can be heard screaming. The octopus grabs a rollercoaster car and scares the guests from throwing it. The tour guide shoots the octopus. The rollercoaster car falls down to the water. The Captain shoots it with his final shot. The octopus gets back into the ocean. The Captain says that it was a spectacular adventure. He waves. The tour guide takes the boat back to the station. The tour guide says it was fun for everyone to join this experience and says goodbye. You will exit out. After Ride You can go to Fish' N Sticks, French Fried, or Pizza Hut. Boat Its looks red in the bottom and had red and white stripes on top with a curtain above the boat.